Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos: The Disgraced Assassin
by MrDalek1999
Summary: It's been six months since the Assassins were sent to Earth to deal with the rise of evil. But now a new enemy arises in the form of a Chaos assassin. Percy and his friends must find this assassin before he destroys the whole universe because of a vendetta spanning a millennia. The Assassins are back and they are better than ever.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Guess who is back people. **

**I know it has been a while but I am back with a vengeance. **

**So let me tell you what is going on it terms of the story**

**For the moment I have ditched the Night Falls Story line. **

**I'm going to do a few more stories and gradually build to that one. I need to set the scene for 5 billion years in the future. So I am taking baby steps. **

**I am going to be working furiously on this story for the next couple of weeks before I am thrown back into assessments for school. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

_6 months after the events of Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos_

**Third Person POV**

The darkness moved across the ground like a torrent of water moves in a river. As it hit the wall of the fortress it went straight up and split into 100's of dark tendrils. They spread across the stonewalls of the fortress as if it was being attacked by a monster made of pure darkness. It went straight over the wall and down into the courtyard. The guards sitting in the turrets, warmed by a fire, on the look out for intruders suddenly found themselves sitting in pure darkness. It was the last thing they ever knew before they were slaughtered. Every torch was extinguished, every guard brutally murdered as the tendrils made their way to the throne room and the living quarters of the Jarl. The door exploded and the Jarl's eyes flew away from his steward and to the door that had just exploded. The dark tendrils flew around the room, each hitting a different part of the floor and melding into a human form. Colour flowed into the forms and they became humans. Each one held a plasma rifle and two swords in holsters on their belts. They wore red coats with hoods over their heads. Their features were shrouded in darkness casted from their hoods. All of the rifles were pointed at the Jarl and his steward. The Battlemaster ran in and charged at the men with his greatsword. Within seconds he was reduced to ash on the floor along with the Jarl's steward. The men in the red coats formed a line either side of the entrance and in walked another man. He carried with him an air of superiority. He wore the same coat as the others but his hood was not raised. He had a tanned complexion with blood red eyes. His hair was brown and fashioned into a mohawk. He had a massive plasma rifle on his back but unlike the other men, he did not carry two swords on his belt. But if you looked close enough you could see knives in holsters, scattered in different places on his body. He walked straight up to the Jarl.

"Hello Jarl Okki, how are you this evening?" the man with the mohawk said.

"Who the hell are you?" the Jarl yelled. The man with the mohawk smiled, his sharp canines flashing before the Jarl. The Jarl maintained his guise of authority and courage but on the inside he couldn't feel more afraid, for both himself and his family who were currently upstairs in his living quarters.

"Me. I'm just a harmless assassin, trying to make my way in this life. They call me Udnoy. I'm with Chaos," Udnoy said.  
>"But Chaos aided me with the recent Firestorm rebellion. He is an ally of my kingdom," the Jarl said, surprised at the sudden turn of events. Only 2 years ago had the Firestorm rebels decided to escalate their cause, raiding nearby villages, slowly making their way towards the capital. Chaos had deployed 100 Omega unit soldiers to amend the situation. Chaos was a valuable ally and this sudden turn that had occurred baffled Jarl Okki.<p>

"Well ally's change dear Jarl. And contracts speak louder than allies," Udnoy laughed, a knife flying out of its holster and into the Jarl's heart. Blood spurted out of his body and the Jarl's body flopped back into his throne. What the Jarl didn't know is that his 8-year old son, was standing in the doorway next to the throne and had seen the entire ordeal. He had come down to see when his dad was coming up to dinner and instead had seen something that no one should ever have to see. Udnoy looked at the door and winked at the boy before evaporating in darkness and flying out the door along with the rest of the men he had brought with him. The boy ran upstairs, tears streaming down his face and cried into his mother's shoulder for the rest of the night. Eventually the mother went downstairs and found her husband murdered in his own throne. She was able to elicit a response from her son as to what happened and immediately renounced her kingdom's alliance with the Chaos army. That really set Udnoy's plan into motion.

**Wait who is Udnoy?**

**Why does he say he is with Chaos?**

**Why did he kill some random guy called Okki?**

**So many questions so little time to get the next chapter up. **

**Better get to it. **

**Talk to you guys soon**

**- Dalek**


	2. Assassins turn Investigators

**A/N:  
><strong>

**Hey guys **

**Here is the latest installment to the Disgraced Assasin Story.  
>Hope you like it.<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I awoke from my calm sleep to Reyna bustling around the room.

"What's up baby," I asked. Reyna looked at me, for the first time realising that I was awake.

"Chaos just called. Meeting at 0900 hours," Reyna replied, walking over to the bed and planting a kiss on my lips. I put my hand on her cheek to deepen the kiss but she pushed me away playfully.

"No time Seaweed Brain," Reyna said sultrily, "Maybe later if you're good,"

"I'll hold you to that," I replied, pecking her on the cheek. I walked into the closet and got some clothes. I had a quick shower and walked into the living room. Thalia was sitting on the couch watching TV. In the nicest way, she was starting to look pregnant. Her stomach had gotten a lot bigger. Eddie was talking to Reyna at the bar while he was cooking breakfast for Reyna and I. Thalia's and Eddie's plate's were on the table and Reyna's was being served up.

"Hey Perce," Thalia said as I walked past the couch.

"Morning Perce. You good with an omelette?" Eddie called from the bar.

"One of Eddie Kenway's famous omelette's. Get me two man," I called, making everyone laugh.

"Two omelette's coming up," Eddie clicked his fingers and two omelette's appeared on a plate in front of him. He picked up his plate and Thalia's and walked over to the couch, giving breakfast to his pregnant wife. She pecked him on the lips and dug in to her breakfast. I sat up on one of the bar stools and started pigging down the omelettes. They tasted amazing. Eddie was the best cook. I guess because he could cook a meal in under a second and he could make 1000's of attempts in 10 seconds. In about 5 minutes I had the omelettes down and was still enjoying the aftertaste of the omelette. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes to 9o'clock. Eddie cleaned up, which took him no time at all and we all headed to Chaos' office. We walked in to find Chaos reading through a file.

"What's up Chaos," Thalia said. He looked at us and then went back to his file.

"We have had trouble on Neulara. Take a look," Chaos said, gesturing towards the screen. We sat down and the lights dimmed. We saw a woman standing in front of a fortress.

"Last night, my husband, Jarl Okki, was murdered in cold blood while sitting in his throne. His steward and the Battlemaster were also slain. My son saw the whole thing and says that this was the work of someone in the Chaos army, who we consider our allies. However in light of these events, we must denounce the Chaos army as our allies. They may have helped us in the past but it seems that they will not help us now," The woman called across the courtyard to the people in attendance. The screen faded to black and the lights swung back on.

"That, my commanders is the wife of Jarl Okki, Ayerf. About 2 years ago, local rebels tried to overthrow Okki and take over the kingdom. However with help of Omega squad, they were swiftly defeated," Chaos explained.

"I remember that. We tried to negotiate with the rebels but they refused everything so we were forced into battle," Eddie replied.

"Yes well it seems that one of our soldiers has gone rogue or we are looking at someone who is trying to undermine everything that we have done over the last 1000 years and even previously," Chaos stated.

"Or a mixture of both," Thalia added.

"I want you to go to Neulara to negotiate with Ayerf," Chaos said. Then he looked at Eddie

"Take Spence with you. He was the general in charge of Operation Firestorm. She'll remember him," He said to Eddie.

"Got it," We all said, before standing and leaving his office. We went straight to the meeting room and on the way Eddie called Spence. When we got there, Spence was standing outside. His hair was long and brown. He wore red sunglasses and had a simple Earth outfit on.

"What's up Eddie," Spence said as we walked up.

"We have an incident in Neulara. Chaos recommended you because of your past experience with the planets inner workings," I said.

"What happened," Spence questioned.

"Jarl was killed last night. Assailant said that he was a Chaos assassin," Reyna said.

"Oh my god," Spencer said, moving his hand to cover his mouth.

"Get your ready bag and head to one of the jet fighters. We'll meet you there in 2 hours," Eddie said. Spence nodded and sprinted for the Omega barracks. We made our way to our ship where we had all of our weapons and armour ready to go. Hopefully we won't need it. Within 15 minutes Eddie and I were doing final checks before take off. As we revved the engines, one of the fighters pulled out. Guessing that it was Spence, I put the ship into forward and we followed him out of the hanger.

"You guys prepped for hyper drive," Spence asked over the intercoms.

"Ready when you are Spence," Eddie replied.

"3…2…1…" They said in unison before Eddie pushed down the hyper drive lever. The ship lurched slightly and the ship shot forward. Time and space warped around us. Eddie and I put the ship on autopilot and went into the living area. Thalia curled up into Eddie's body and Eddie kissed her forehead and stroked her hair lovingly. Reyna grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. It only felt like a minute but I heard Spence's voice over the intercom and pulled away from my kiss with Reyna and ran into the cockpit. Eddie was right behind me and he got straight on the intercom.

"What's up Spence?" Eddie asked.

"10 seconds until arrival," Spence said over the intercom. Eddie put his hand on the hyper drive lever and prepared to exit hyper drive.

"3…2…1," Spence said and after 1 Eddie pulled back the hyper drive lever and the ship suddenly jerked backwards and we saw a planet in front of us. It looked similar to Earth however there were only 2 continents that I could see and most of the planet was water. We followed Spence down and landed a few miles from the Neulara gates. We landed and opened the doors. We went into the meeting area on the ship and a minute later, Spence walked into the room and sat on one of the chairs.

"So how should we go about this," I asked.

"I think we send Spence and Thalia," Eddie stated. We all looked at him slightly confused.

"Well Spence is the obvious choice because of his democratic history and Thalia will appeal to Ayerf's maternal instinct," Eddie replied. This made sense and we all nodded in agreement.

"I think you should go as well Eddie," Reyna said. We all nodded to that.

"Ok. I'm up for it," Eddie said. They all walked outside and sprinted at super-speed to the kingdom. All Reyna and I could do was sit and wait for them to get back.

**What's going to happen when the crew confront the court of Neulara**

**Will they be welcomed to help with the investigation or will they be ushered towards the executioners block.**

**Find out next time in Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos **

**Talk to you guys soon**

**- Dalek **


	3. A Glimpse Through The Eyes Of A Child

**A/N:  
><strong>

**Hey guys  
><strong>

**After many requests for me to hurry it up with the uploads, I am releasing this new chapter.**

**I will be trying to get them out as frequent as possible but at the moment I am working on two stories at once as well as tons of other stuff so I have to effectively decide how much time I can put into this in the grand scheme of things.  
><strong>

**But for now here is the latest installment of The Disgraced Assassin story**

**Eddie POV**

We reached the castle in under a second and immediately walked to the door. Spence lead the way. The guards halted us as soon as we got within a metre of the city gates.

"Stop right there. The city is in lock down by order of Jarl Ayerf," One of the guards said. Spence stepped forward a step.  
>"My name is Spencer Jareau. I'm here to investigate the death of Jarl Okki," He said to the guard who had addressed them. The guard asked us to wait a moment and sent the other guard up to the castle to consolidate Spence's claim. It took about 10 minutes for the guard to go up to the castle but he came back and whispered something in the other guard's ear.<p>

"The Jarl will see you now," The guard who had spoken to them before said. They were ushered into the city and were lead up to the castle. We entered and I was taken aback by the beautiful architecture. It closely rivalled some of the architecture on Chaos base. Pillars lined the walkway that we now stood on that seemed to reach into oblivion. The floor tiling seemed to move like grass waving in a cool summer breeze. The ceiling was painted to look like the sky and the clouds seemed to move across it. The throne that sat at the other end of the room was crafted with gold and if their weren't blood stains on the upholstery I would have called Chaos right then and there and demanded that Chaos have one in my room by the time I got back to base. However I would be asking Chaos for one when I got back. Ayerf walked out of a small side door behind one of the pillars near the throne and looked at Spence. She walked forward and embraced him, letting a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Leave us," She called to her guards. They left the room and we were ushered up into the door that she had just exited and up a large flight of stairs. We entered a large room and sat down on some lounge chairs.

"Why are you here Spencer? Your organisation sent my husband to his death and now you come hear saying you are investigating the circumstances of his death. I'm sure your assassins make reports and if you want to know what happened you can just read that," She cried, her voice breaking apart with every word. Thalia put her hands on Ayerf.

"Ayerf. The man who killed your husband had no affiliations to our organisation. No one was sent to kill your husband. Chaos valued the friendship that he shared with your husband," Thalia said, clutching Ayerf's hand in her own. Ayerf looked into her eyes and I saw her look over Thalia, noting her pregnant stomach. Spence and I exchanged a glance and we both knew that it was a good idea bringing Thalia with us on this endeavour.

"Would we be able to talk to your son," I asked. Ayerf looked at me and then at Thalia. Thalia simply nodded at her.

"Ok," Ayerf replied. She pointed to one of the rooms that branched off of the living area and Spence and I stood up and entered. The room was simply decorated with a large bed in the centre and a few chairs scattered around. Their were maps of the kingdom all over the walls and there were some fake swords and shields scatted around. On the bed sat the Jarl's young son. Spence walked straight over to him and knelt in front of him.

"Roth, remember me?" He asked the young boy. Roth's eyes raised and he looked into Spence's eyes. Tears started streaming down his face and Spence did the best to soothe him.

"Roth, we are deeply sorry for your loss. But need to know what happened so we can find the man who killed your father," I said from across the room. He looked at me and then back at Spence. Roth nodded and Spence put his hands on Roth's temples. I sat down and my vision blurred. I saw life through the boy's eyes. His inner thoughts swam in my head. He was standing in the kitchen as his mother made dinner.

"Go get Daddy. Tell him its time for dinner," Ayerf said.

"Okay Mum," Roth replied before running out the door of the apartment and down the stairs that lead to the throne room. When he reached the bottom he opened the door a fraction and peered out. His father was sitting on his throne, deep in conversation with his advisor. Roth wasn't rude and he sensed that the conversation was nearing an end so he decided he would just wait. Then he heard it. At first it seemed to be just his imagination. But then he heard it again. If you asked me to explain what the sound was, I wouldn't know where to start. It sounded like a combination of wind rushing and the sounds commonly associated with night; crickets chirping, the creaking of floorboards, the squeaking of doors on their hinges. Roth felt slightly on edge as the sound began to swell and swim through his ears. It filled the air as if the noises were emanating from somewhere only metres from where he stood. Suddenly there was what seemed to be a large explosion and Roth saw large shards of wood littering the ground. Suddenly the royal advisor screamed loudly and dissipated into ash that mixed with the air and sent him in every direction. Roth saw the Battlemaster exit one of the doors on the other side of the throne room and he almost wanted to yell at him to get back. But he couldn't even get a word out. He was paralysed, left to simply watch this horrifying ordeal that he knew would only escalate further. He watched the Battlemaster evaporate as he ran forward. Roth looked towards his father and saw a man addressing him. He couldn't hear the conversation but he took in every detail of the man. He wore a long red coat with a simple black shirt underneath and had grey combat boots on his feet. His skin was tanned and his eyes looked like they were drenched in blood that now swirled around his pupils. His brown hair was fashioned into a small mohawk that was only about 10 centimetres tall. His eyes glowed a brighter red and a knife flew out of its holster on the mans waist. It hit the Jarl in the chest and he flew back into his chair. He lay dead still and I could feel the tears that streamed down Roth's face at the sight of his father's murder. The man looked straight at Roth before evaporating into darkness and shooting towards the main entrance. The noises that Roth had heard before his father's murder slowly faded into the background and everything went dark. My eyes opened and I saw Roth crouched in the corner of the room, his eyes drowning in his own tears. Spence looked at him sadly and we left the boy to mourn.

**Thalia's POV**

The boys got up and went into the young boy's room while I sat with Ayerf. I kept my hand on hers and she didn't show any signs of pulling away.

"How far along are you," She asked looking at my stomach. I smiled looking down. I still couldn't believe it. Sure there was the morning sickness, the cramps and the cravings but everyone was being so supportive and the thought of raising a child with Eddie whisked me away into my own imagination. I quickly regained my composure before I slipped into an almost inescapable daydream.

"Six months," I replied, looking into her eyes. I saw so much emotion. Eddie had taught me years ago to read someone's emotion in the most subtle things; the eyes, the expression, the body language. I saw grief, sadness, turmoil, depression and maybe, just maybe a dull glint of hope.

"I wish you all the best," Ayerf replied. We sat in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality was a matter of minutes. I heard the door open and turned around to see Spence and Eddie walk out of the room. Ayerf looked at them hopefully.

"He is suffering from a lot of shock. He doesn't know how to feel anymore. He is completely lost," Spence said to her. Silence covered the room for only a minute but I could hear Roth in the other room crying his eyes out.

"What's going to happen to him," Ayerf asked, nearly in tears herself at the apparent destruction of her son.

"He needs to recover. And that is going to take a lot of time. He watched his own father die. That night was his crucible. In it, Roth changed and turned into something else. He needs to find out what that is. That might take a few days, a few months, a few years or even a few decades but he will find himself," Eddie replied. Ayerf looked at Eddie and saw the truth in the words Eddie spoke.

"What was your crucible," Ayerf asked. She obviously wanted to know how Eddie had gotten through his crucible.

"My crucible was the death of my mother at the hands of my father. He killed her right in front of me," Eddie said, his eyes darkening at the memory of his father and they began to well up at the memory of his mother. All I wanted to do was hold him and remind him that I am here and I love him but I knew that I needed to maintain my reassuring gesture towards Ayerf. I looked at her and she looked horrified that such an act happened.

"How ever did you get over such a thing," Ayerf asked. Eddie looked straight at me. I felt my cheeks getting very warm. Ayerf looked at me and back and Eddie and I saw a sad smile hit her features.

"I don't know what to think about all of this," Ayerf said, "Who would want to kill my husband?"

"Someone who wanted to usurp his throne, one of his enemies who wanted him gone or someone else entirely," Eddie said, looking out the window at the kingdom.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I recently became addicted to Criminal Minds and this investigation theme will be something I will be continuing with over this story and most likely future stories. **

**I'll talk to you guys later**

**-Dalek**


End file.
